Fragile but Strong
by Lithium HK
Summary: Akashi knew that he's no ordinary. He's special, more than just human. And who's a perfect match for him? Someone extraordinary. For example, the angel like bluenette who saved him when he was being chased. AkashiXKuroko WARNING: Not beta'ed, BL
1. Prologue- The Stranger

**OH MI GOD HEY HEY HIIIIIII *dodge flying magical swords and tuna aiming at me* **

**I got this idea when I was watching a movie called 'Safe'. And it inspired me and now my butt hurts for sitting on the chair for too long to finish this story in 3 hours. QAQ**

**WARNING: NOT BETA'ED, GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS**

**DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING **

**ALL THE PEOPLE MENTIONED HERE ARE NOT RELATED TO ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, JUST COINCIDENCE. I'M SORRY I MADE THE RUSSIAN THE BAD GUYS CUZ IN THAT MOVIE THE CHILD WAS BEING CHASED BY RUSSIANS. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE- THE STRANGER**

Akashi knew from the start that he was no ordinary kid. Normal does not describe him and he doubt it never will.

"Akashi-sama! Run!" a bulky man shouted, body busy holding another under him with the weight. Both arms fighting for the single gun.

The office was a mess. The once calm navy blue walls splashed with crimson red and so was the expensive carpet specially imported from India. The chandelier that was once hanging proudly up on the celling crashed down upon a certain red haired businessman. The broken glasses sticking into his skin, the weight pushing down the poor man and broke his bones till he could not even move an inch but his mouth. One could see the man's in pain but he continued to move his head as if signalling desperately. While all the living things busy running out of the room for their life, dashing forward to attack or defending the enemies to buy time for their bosses to escape from the riot, a child not older than 12 stood there. Carmine red orbs staring at the man under the broken chandelier, his feet rooted to the ground. Gunshots and screams tuned off as his father's scream became clearer, everything seemed to be going slower.

"Seijuro! Run!" the words hurt his mind and heart. But his father's orders were absolute. Were. The child knew very well the old man will never be able to get out from this chaos. His mind had automatically calculated when his father was crashed by the chandelier. If there's miracle that his father might be able to live, he would be crippled, useless, just another worn old man with no ability.

"As you wish..father" And the child ran. To the secret exit hidden behind a bookshelf his father designed.

"Akashi-sama! This way" his private bodyguard pointed to the exit while another hand holding a handgun shooting the enemies just enough to let the child slipped in. Unfortunately, he was too late to follow. One minute. The door was set to be opened for a minute and it'll shut close. It can be only opened once and never twice. This will be able to slow down the enemies from catching him. It took the red haired child an hour to finally reach the end. But he had a hard time going up the stairs when he's in a dark situation. Pushing the button covered with dust, the gears rumbled. He winced and shut his eyes when light flooded in. When his vision's cleared his eyes widen.

With a heavy heart and disgusted look he stepped out of the secret pathway and into the toilet. Yes, toilet

Akashi knew the entry but his father never mentioned to where it leads. Funny joke, father. But his father's a genius. The last place the enemies will think he exited will be in a public toilet. The gears started to rumble again, the door closing behind the red haired. When he turned his head to look there's nothing. Just the wall similar and normal like normal. No signs of anything about there was a path there. Not wanting to waste his precious time inside this lowlife dirty and smelly place he walked out. Now all he needed to do is to go somewhere. His home's totally no no, what about going to one of his father's many trusted comrades? Sounds good. Akashi shoved his hand into his pocket and nodded. Just enough to get a train to Kyoto. Even with his bright hair he was able to blend into the crowd. Even though on the outside Akashi looked like a normal child walking to the train station to take a train independently, his guard was all up. As said before, Akashi will never be able to be describe as normal.

It was easy to get into the train station, but he did not expected that the enemies arrived there quicker than he thought. How did they find- He stopped his thoughts and stepped into the shadow when a group of Russians passed. Small hands pulled out a phone. His phone. They must have cracked the system in his home and detected his phone tracker. He had forgotten about it. He slammed the phone hard on the floor, letting the screen break before giving it a few steps. Instead of picking up the pieces of device he left it there knowing the janitor there will just brush it off as the rush of the train station.

"Ne day yemu uyti!" the man who seemed to be the leader told the rest and they spilled up.

Akashi leaned on the pole he was hiding behind. With his bright hair colour he was sure that he'll be found before the train arrived. And just like he predicted, a hand grabbed him by his collar and yanked him out of the shadow.

"Nashel tebya !" the adult said with a grin ignoring the stares he had gotten from the public. Akashi did nothing but let himself being pulled painfully by his collar, much to his dismay. But with his child body he won't be able to win against someone who's almost thrice his size. Just when the Russia man was about to call for his comrades that he found the boy he was silenced. Akashi was dropped back to the ground. That was unexpected. A teenager like male stood behind the fallen Russian, his hands stopped at the pose where he just finished snapping someone's neck. Being helped by some stranger Akashi did not predicted that. He was sure that the public wanted nothing to do with this kind of stuffs.

"I do hope you're not bullying a child in front of a kindergarten teacher" the pale boy huffed, but the words left unheard by the man that was now dead.

As for the red haired child, he did not stop staring at the stranger who helped him. Powder blue hair that must be very easy to detect yet he was hard to be notice, endless sky colour of orbs staring back at him lovingly. The older male seemed pale as a doll, shorter than normal males but beautiful.

"Are you alright..?" asked the teenage boy.

"I'm fine.. " Their conversation was interrupted by the shouting of Russian language.

"We should get you out from here first" The sky blue orbs from sparkling lovingly turned cold when they met with a group of men twice his sizes running towards them. And just their luck, the train to Kyoto arrived two minutes ago and the door's closing.

Fragile yet strong hand gripped on his and pulled him forward. Akashi said nothing but followed the stranger. Do not follow a stranger, the simple rule for children. But Akashi couldn't stop himself but trust the bluenette. It was weird. The bluenette went in first before pulling the child in. They slipped into the train right before the door's closed, shutting the men after him away. Tint of vanilla scent hit his nostril when he was pulled into the the stranger's arms. Chest raising and falling heavily and tiredly. It was obvious that the stranger lacked of stamina, but strong enough to kill a person just by snapping his head. When both calmed down they settled down on the seats.

"That was tiring.." followed with a sigh from the bluenette.

"What's your name..?" Akashi asked curiously, his head tilted to the side slightly like a curious child.

"Kuroko" was the only answer he got. His last name, nothing else. But Akashi did not ask further. "Are you alone?"

Once again hit Akashi unexpectedly. No 'Why are bad guys chasing you?' or 'Who are you?' ? The logical questions normal humans would ask in that kind of situation. Akashi concluded that Kuroko's no normal human. No normal humans would have help a suspicious child from a Russian man that obviously looked strong and trained.

"Yes, I am going to Kyoto to visit my friend"

"I see"

The conversation stopped there. Kuroko turned his attention to the window while Akashi observe him. Such an unpredictable human. Human. He keeps on calling them humans as if he's not one of them. Akashi believes that he's only physically human, but he's more than that. Like the ambush in his house just hours ago. He knew it all along, but he's a child after all. And there's no place for a child to be heard. Even though not normal, he's still a child.

"Kyoto will be two stops after this" Kuroko mumbled cutting Akashi from his thoughts. "I'll be going down at the first stop. Will you be alright by yourself?" answered with a nod, the bluenette left him and out from the train. Akashi's eyes did not left even once from the leaving figure of Kuroko till he's no longer in his vision.

"Ah.. I forgot to say thank you"

And now Akashi owns Kuroko a thanks.

* * *

**I SUCKS AT ACTION PARTS OWFHIWF ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this grammatical mistake story! **

**Please do review, they'll push me harder to write faster! QAQ**

**-KOi**


	2. Chapter 1- The Cafe

**Well I sucks at thinking of a title. so yeah. Here ya go!**

**WARNING: NOT BETA'ED , GRAMMAR AND RANDOM MISTAKES AND STUFFS**

**DISCLAIM: THIS WILL BE KUROKO NO HAREM IF I OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter One- The Cafe**

_Tick tok tick tok _said the clock. Annoyingly ticking on the wall. The ticking seemed louder when the room was deadly quiet. Not a single man dare to speak up. Nor even dare to open there mouth, or look at the red haired devil. Their CEO.

"You /failed/ me. And yet you dared to come back, Shougo" he said his underling's name sharply. Said male only sighed and looked away.

"Well it's not like I want to fail. That old man couldn't keep his hands off my secretary" when he said secretary he meant the whore who wore a skirt too tight and short or a white buttoned shirt that shows tint of her black bra.

"I told you to get a better secretary not a prostitute. And you're only using her as an excuse to punch our important guest"

Fingers tangled together and placed on the meeting desk. His back straightened with proper manner and crossed legs under the round table. Well ironed Armani suit without a single wrinkle, crimson red hair pushed back with gel. Making him looked professional and irresistible. The handsome chief executive officer of the Akashi co. Hetachromia eyes glaring holes at the white haired male who's sitting on the opposite side of him. His legs placed on the table lazily. After sex hair and a loosened tie. The look of a playboy and a bad ass. Shougo yawned. Not even bothered by the glares of death his president was giving. If looks could kill, many people would have been dead by now under Akashi's eyes.

"He's annoying" was the only reason he gave before standing up from his seat. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to .. work" and he ended with a laugh, pushing the glass door open and exited the meeting room.

"Why don't we just fire him.." one brave soul sighed, shaking his head disappointingly. A extraordinary huge guy. Tanned skin and a muscle builder. Eikichi Nebuya.

"We can't just fire him. Well, yet. He's one of the useful worker here" Reo Mibuchi placed his head on his palm lazily.

"Ahaha~ He really should get a real secretary!" a cheerful male said, laughing. Kotaro Hayama.

The head of the company could only sigh tiredly.

"Well then, dismissed" the red headed stood up, not even bother to wait for the others to exit first. He's having another headache, needing a cup of caffeine and a few moment of silence.

Ten years. It has been ten years since his father was killed. Ten years since he last saw the blue haired angel. After arriving Kyoto, uncle Midorima let the child handle everything. Cleaning up the mess made by the attackers and tracked them down. The enemy was taken down by a mere child. Uncle Midorima, who insisted him to call him that, saw the child as a genius. He was confident that the child could take care of his own family's matter smoothly. Maybe that explained why he gave his twelve years old son to run one of his smaller companies. It was a shame Uncle Midorima couldn't see what has the two children he raised has become.

Akashi Seijuro, at the age of thirteen, took over his father's company. Of course that created many unsatisfied feelings from the elderly. A mere child taking over when they have served the Akashi co. for years? That did not sound unfair. And the child even replaced his old secretary with a child the same age as him! Though none complained, as they had to admit that both did a great job in rising the company back on stage after the incident happened upon the older Akashi. It was a mere revenge that the enemy seek from the Akashi family. Saying that the Akashi was the reason why they have became that desperate. But of course, the young heir of Akashi did not hear the whole story and the enemy were never heard again.

With Akashi's emperor eyes that was said that can predict the future, along with Midorima Shintarou's sharp and genius mind, they have raised the company by ten fold on what older Akashi has started. On the age of sixteen, he officially took over his father's place.

As the young Akashi got older, the more he attracts people around him. Not only his appearance but his personality as well that attract people. Some would call him beautiful, as he had gotten most of his mother's feature, some may call him handsome. With eyes that look dangerous and the smirk that he always wear on his face. They're attracted like moths attracted to fire. Who could resist danger anyway?

Midorima Shintarou was what people call a tsundere. Despite being a perfectionist in almost everything he do, he denies everything when he's embarrassed. As the second son of the Midorima family, it was natural that he won't be able to take over his father's company. It's not like he wanted to take over anyway. Green hair inherited from the Midorima blood line, along with orbs that have the same color as his hair. Extremely tall, height gotten from his father, and pale ivory skin he gotten from his mother. He bandages his left hand's fingers, though said nothing about it when asked why. Rumors said that it was a habit to bandage them to protect his hand, but from what and why they couldn't tell. It was just something related to basketball.

"Do you want me to accompany you, Seijuro?" Midorima said beside Akashi, his eyes not leaving the device as he arrange the schedules for the week. It was a wonder how he managed to walk without bumping into anyone or anything when half of his concentration were on the device and Akashi. Shaking his head the red headed replied.

"It is fine" with that the secretary nodded and stopped following him, talking another path, back to his office.

Akashi nodded to each of the workers when they bowed to him in a respective manner, though he has to admit, it was quite tiring to do this with every workers in the building. It all ended when he reached the lift. The others scrambled out of the lift, holding it for the CEO to use. With a thankful nod, he smiled and entered the elevator, then the smile was dropped once the door were closed. A tired sigh escaped from his lips when he was all alone. Tired and boredom, doing the same thing again and again everyday. He wouldn't have mind if he repeat the incident ten years ago again. It was much better and amusing than this anyway.

When the lift made an announcement about arriving the ground floor, he straightened himself and walked out of the lift. Most of the people around him stopped walking and turned to him to stare. Some panicked and bowed to him quickly, some who feared the devil of the company walked faster just to hide themselves from him. Tired of all the treatments and bows, the CEO ignored them all, walking straight to the main entrance. Midorima had offered to prepare a car for him, but he refused. His destination was just two blocks away. Besides, taking a walk will calm his head down. He'll have to start solving the problem made by a certain silver haired when he comes back. Being in public made him the center of the attention. He was always the center of the attention. Who wouldn't turn to stare at a handsome young man with bright future wearing such expensive suit walking down the pathway.

He stopped in front of a cafe's door. "Cielo Blu" the sign said, sky blue in Italian. Pots of plants decorating the front along with some sets of tables and chairs with umbrella to cover the users from the blazing sun. Wiped and cleaned glass windows showing the inside. There's no open window to prevent the cool air made by the air conditioner from escaping. When he pushed the only entrance ajar, the bell rang, announcing his arrival. Some eyes turned to look at the new customers, the others continue what they're doing without even turning to look at Akashi. The atmosphere inside felt different. As if everyone in the building has the same level no matter who you are.

When he first came to this cafe, it was out of curiosity and hurry. As he did not have enough sleep and wanted some caffeine, this place was the nearest store that provides caffeine. Out of curiosity was because this building has been here for centuries, as much as Akashi knew. The owner has been running this place ever since when he was in his mid twenty. The reason why it was still standing steadily despite the age was because of the caffeine made by him, along with the delicious and mouth watering pastries placed on the displays. It was weird when he first stepped into the cafe, no one turned to look and stare at him with those kind of eyes. But he was in such a hurry he did not bother it and ordered an espresso. Come to think of it, why did he not ask his many helpers to buy it for him in the first place. When he first tasted the espresso made by the owner, he fell in love with it completely. It was not like the other cafes in Japan. In fact, it was rare to taste such heavily roasted coffee beans and served in Italian style. Because of the caffeine, he started to come back whenever he can.

"Ah, Seijuro. Good day" the owner, an old man in his fiftieth, greeted him behind the counter. Wrinkled hands stopped wiping the plates, gentle and warm smile greeted him.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Kenji." the red haired nodded.

"The usual?" called man asked, placing the well wiped plate with the piles and hung the cloth aside.

Akashi was about to nod again, but stopped when his eyes caught on the blackboard hanging beside the counter.

'Special of the day! Everything vanilla is a half price!' the board said, along with what it seems to be vanilla flowers under the lines. Come to think of it, the bluenette he once saw had a scent of vanilla. With a ghostly but visible smile, he turned back to the old man.

"Not today. I'll have a vanilla milkshake" that made the elderly raised an eyebrow. Akashi has never been a fan of sweets and sugar. But he asked no question and went to prepare the order.

"Size..?" he took a glass from the shelves.

"Middle please" with a nod the owner went to do his job. Making sure not to add some grounded coffee beans as he was sure Akashi needed caffeine more than sugar. It was not a vanilla milkshake anymore but coffee vanilla milkshake. Though the red headed doesn't mind at all.

The bell hanging on the door rang when a customer pushed the door open. Akashi paid no attention to it but stepped aside for the newcomer to order. He was scrolling down the phone in his hand, checking what is new and what is old in the news.

"Oji-san, the usual please" a familiar voice said beside him, making Akashi moved his head up to look at the new customer. Familiar powder blue hair, pale ivory skin along with the monotone. It was simply the familiarity that Akashi won't and will not forget.

"Ah Tetsuya! I'm glad you can come today" the old man greeted, giving him the smile he gave to everyone.

"I managed to get a day off from the daycare."

"Well you sure do need one. You look like you've been working for twenty four hours!"

Akashi's eyes went wide when the smaller male beside him turned to look at him.

"Hello" he said in his monotone, his face lack of expression.

Ah, he found him.

* * *

**Thereeeeee~ And now, next chapter! AkaKuro moment that all have been waiting for! Along with Akashi who refuse to go back to work just to spend more time with the familiar bluenette!.**

**I do apologize for not updating as fast as most wanted. **

**Replies replies~:**

**Hachiyon: For their age, they're not that different anyway! Well, not more than ten years (I hope) XD Will tell you the age on the next chapter.!**

**InsanityOwl: When Kuroko saved Akashi, he was still a student, just working part time job as a teacher in a daycare. More will be revealed in the future chapters**

** : well I wanted to take the plot to more actions and drama. Like in the movie! But as I sucks at actions part ... I'll try not to fail too much!**

**Thank you for reviewing, **

**Wilhelm Wigworthy, yukiseijuro, Hachiyon, mitsuyo-chan, InsanityOwl, TheReihani , Silv Sapphire, blackkyu , rinrinlen12, **

**and those who favorite-d and followed this story!**

**Next chapter will be on Kuroko's point of view! **

**Thank you! **

**-Lithium HK**


End file.
